


葬礼派对

by cindyfxx



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Futurefic, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人的身份被曝光，人被恐怖分子劫持，总统Luthor会作何反应？</p>
            </blockquote>





	葬礼派对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Funeral Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130359) by [gothclark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothclark/pseuds/gothclark). 



> 翻译这文的原因是，这文里开场描写的Lex让我觉得非常turn on，当了总统还这么有超级boss范儿很难得，于是决定翻译，而且我还没翻译过Lex当总统的文呢。

房间里弥漫着朽木与尘土的味道。我紧咬着牙，用裹着黑手套的手敲着额头。这些灯底下很热，我们在这里呆的时间太长了。

我站着，身后的劣质木椅上绑着个人。于此同时，两名特勤人员守在门外，防止任何可能的打扰——似是而非的托词。反正我也用不着他们来干这个。有Mercy在，她能应付得了任何情况。

“我再问一次，”我轻声说道。那只人工仿生手握起拳头。“他，在，哪，儿？”

“你永远也得逞不了。”那人呲满是鲜血的牙说道。

我把手背到身后，缓缓转过身。“哦，但我已经得手了。Mercy。”我喊出一个名字，一名大块头女人——她已经愉快地审问了这名囚犯至少三个小时了——此刻走到他身后。他在禁锢里徒劳地挣扎着。她用一只巨大有力的手近乎亲昵地弄弯了他的脖子。

“老板，”她无情地说道。我知道Mercy想干什么。我知道她觉得这样简直就是浪费时间，但她还是彻底遵从我命令里的每一个字，不管她的个人感觉如何。这就是我会需要用她独特天赋来执行这项特殊任务的原因。

我转过身，看到我钟爱的保镖眼里闪动着不易觉察的渴望——渴望压扁，碾碎，摧毁这个人。我的渴望就是她的渴望。

我的嘴角轻轻扬起。“说吧，”我轻声说着，靠近那人，一直近到我昂贵的黑色皮鞋的接触到了他光裸的脚趾。我用手抚了下我的黑西装翻领，抚平一条根本不存在的褶皱。“你只要说一个字，我保证料理好其它的一切。你的家人会被妥善安排，会被给予所需的一切。”我伸出裹着黑手套的手，居高临下，握住那人的下巴。我的人工仿生手比任何人类的手都有力，现在我很愉快地握起它，缓慢地握紧。

这动作足以让那人哆嗦。Mercy牢牢地固定住他。因为距离近，我看见她手臂上的肌肉开始变形。她只要收紧手指，就能用一只手扭断那条脖子，但我要亲自动手。我的犯人需要知道他处境的严重性。

“如果你不告诉我，在Mercy干掉你之后，我会让每个和你有关的人——家人，朋友，学校里的老师，银行的出纳员，”我喜欢这个，“都被杀掉，我会确保他们每个人都知道原因的。”

我微笑着，无心地摸了他下巴一下。我直起身，拿起一只文件夹，随意地浏览着。“Daniel，你的侄子，他可真是个可爱的孩子呀。我猜Mercy会很高兴给他看一两样东西的，就在她捏断那可爱的脖子之前。”我讨厌采取这样的策略，但在别的办法都不奏效时就剩下恐吓威胁了——非常时期要使用非常手段。

“你这个混蛋！”

我冷酷地微笑着，把文件夹递给Mercy，她面带微笑地接过去。那人没有漏掉那表情。我能看出已经奏效了。我只希望作用够大。

“Smallville。他在Smallville。姓Lang的女人把他困在Luthor家的旧工厂里。”

“贱女人，”我狠声咒骂道。我早就猜出是Lana隐身幕后，却一直希望我的猜测是错误的。

人类总是无法给我惊喜。

掏出手机，我转过身背对Mercy和那名囚犯打了几个电话。Mercy还用一只手扼着那人的喉咙。打完电话我回头看看他们。

“老板。”果然如我所料，Mercy哼道。把手机丢进大衣口袋，向Mercy做了个只有她懂的手势。Mercy退开，依旧拿着文件夹让那个男人看着。

“为了你的安全考虑，你得继续留在这里。”我转身要离开，但又停下脚步。“哦，还有，如果你撒谎……”并没说完我就离开了。我知道话里的意思已经非常明白了。

Mercy跟着我出来。

“Lang那个贱女人从未没能从她父母的死亡阴影里走出来。呆在这里。我会打电话过来交代进一步指令。”

二十分钟后，我乘坐着空军一号飞往一切开始的那个小镇。

我想起了让我如此行事的那些事。

 

\----------------分割线----------------

 

两周。在这两周里我经历了最糟糕的地狱。我的工作变得比之前的任何一任任总统都难做。

直升机落地迟了两分钟。我就想弄断飞行员的脖子。如果在过去我会的，但有些事在某些圈子里是不被允许。我现在是Alexander Luthor，美国总统，多多少少得保持一些得行为得体。

在两周之前，一队恐怖分子曝光了超人——氪星末裔，我的前宿敌——的真实身份。

在国家电视台上，那队恐怖分子让世人知道了钢铁之子是由什么构建起来的。自那晚之后，我就几乎没睡过觉了。这认知摧毁了我的整个现实世界。

编故事掩盖不了。任何形式的否认都修复不了这已经造成的伤害。这是项不可能完成的任务。幸运的是，我专攻不可能。

我下了直升机，抚平外套。Nancy，我的助理参谋之一，递给了我最新出炉的报告。

这份报告让我狂怒不已。“为什么没有立即向我报告？”我一边厉声说着，一边大步向白宫走去。我的步伐逼得Nancy几乎得小跑着才能追上我。

“已经证实是错误信息了。小队到达时，联合体里已经空无一人，有迹象表明那里已经几个月没有人呆过了。”

我点了下头，完全无视那些特勤人员。Mercy才是最重要的人。

“总统先生，一切已经就绪。”我走向她时，她说道。

“很好。”我把左手拿着的文件夹交到裹着黑色手套的右手里。四名特勤列队跟在我身后，Mercy引路。

“我肯定明天就会有文章见报。”

Nancy递给我一张报纸。《星球日报》头版。

总统Luthor少年时代的朋友Clark Kent是超人。

我停住脚步，迅速浏览整篇文章。

“都是真的。”我实话实说道。随手把报纸丢到身后。Nancy手忙脚乱地接住。

“先生，我会没法做工作的，如果您……”

“你没必要知道得那么清楚。”

“但先生，他们要控告你……”

我突然停住，紧咬牙关。我自己就快控制不住的自己的脾气了，怒火已经辐射到那个瑟瑟发抖的女人身上。“再说下去我就亲手弄死你。”

Nancy低下头看着怀里的大堆文件夹。

“反恐法案已经得到充分认同。”Nancy说道。

我的上嘴唇抽动了一下。“我们有足够的支持率吗？”就是这样，就好像没什么不能说的一样。

“是的。”她看着另一份文件说道。她差点弄掉了抱着的大堆文件，但还是设法恢复正常。我站在旁边等着。我知道自己脸上已经出现了不耐烦的表情。“您得到百分之八十二国会议员的支持。”

笑容我只留给真正的胜利。Nancy瑟缩了一下。“我要法案今晚就通过。”我说道。

“美国人民最喜欢的英雄失踪了，法案应该会在今晚很容易就通过。”

“很好，之后我们要举行一次投票。”我说道，走进Mercy为我打开的门。副总统Pete Ross在和两个幕僚在椭圆办公室里等着我。Pete Ross正在打电话。我并未理睬他，我直接坐到桌子上集中注意力到讲演稿上。

“什么？”Pete突然对着电话喊道。“哦，上帝，Clark。”我放下讲演稿站起身。通过Pete的声音我知道事情变坏了。事情有可能变糟糕的念头让我疲惫不堪的身体开始瘫软。已经发生了那么多事。再多一件我就会发疯的。

Mercy把其他人都赶出房间，只留下我和Pete。我走到吧台边倒酒。我看见Pete眼里全是恐惧。不论是什么事，肯定都非常糟糕。现在眼泪顺着Pete的脸流下来。我艰难地吞咽了一下。

我转身背对Pete给自己倒了两指高的威士忌。一饮而尽，然后又倒了两指。让我惊讶的是，我的眼睛里居然也有眼泪在炙痛着。我震惊地把那眼泪眨掉。我只想钻进酒瓶再也不出来了。

听到听筒被放回话机上，我立刻转过身面向Pete。

Pete的眼泪已经流成了河。“Clark的父母。他们谋杀了Clark的父母！”

我重重地瘫坐下；很幸运刚好有把椅子在旁边。

Jonathan和Martha Kent死了。他们被无意伤害任何人的地球人讽刺了。的确，在Smallville的日子里Jonathan曾让我为了每一丝敬意努力奋斗。是的，他们恨我。他们没投票给我。但我也记得在我的第二任妻子Helen变异了想杀死Clark时，Martha表现出来的理解和宽容。

Fuck。我要毁了这些恐怖分子。

我颤抖着手把酒杯凑到嘴边，另一只手抚过光裸的头皮，吸了下鼻子。“哦，上帝呀，Clark，”我低喃着。“为什么你就不能相信我？”我差点被自己言语里的哀伤逗笑。从曝光以来，每晚我都在问这个问题。“你告诉了她，可是看看这样做给你带来了什么。”

Mercy打破了我的震惊状态。

“总统先生，您也许想看看这条新闻。”她冷静地说道。

我的人走进来，一个隐藏式电视机露出来。我还沉浸在思绪里，只花费了一半心思看着廉价摄像机拍摄的影像充满屏幕。Lang——已经非常聪明地经过了伪装——站在燃烧的建筑前面，咆哮着那些联合外星生物的人就会得到这样的下场。

Nancy捂着嘴开始哭。

我瞟大家一眼，看他们的反应。我知道此刻我能做到最重要的事就是让法案通过。

“我要发表演说。”我突然说道。所有的眼睛都转向我。“今晚我要举行一次紧急投票。这里已经不需要更多的证据来说明反恐法案有必要正式列为宪法。”我强压下试图避免开利用那人双亲的死的本能——那人是唯一让我知道除了股票和董事会之外还有其他东西值得在乎的人。

“你不能这样利用他们，Lex。”Pete说道。

我站起身，走到我不情愿的伙伴身边，一只手放到他的肩膀上。

“为了Clark我必须这样做。那些人要为他们所作所为付出代价。”

Pete只得点点头。

 

\-----------------------分割线-----------------

 

反恐法案在极少数反对的情况下顺利通过，第二天我就被委任全权追击抓捕那些杀了Kent夫妇——并很可能现在正打算杀掉Clark——的恐怖分子。

那天夜里，我坐在床边，手里握着一张照片，人工仿生手里握着一杯沃特加。照片还是在Smallville我们刚认识的那几年里拍摄的。那时我是如此全心全意疯狂地爱着Clark。只要能让Clark属于我，我愿意做任何事。但现在回过头看看，我知道回忆过往对当下毫无用处。

“原谅我，Clark。”我低声说着。水滴落在酒杯里，与苦涩的液体融为一体。

第二天早晨，有人向我报告其中一名恐怖分子被抓获。他拒绝回答任何问题。我乘第一班飞机亲自飞过去，身边只带着Mercy和两名特勤。

 

\------------------分割线-------------------

 

Hope耐心地等候着。她扶着总统专用加长车的车门。今天有四个特勤人员跟着我。

我咬牙看着被烧毁的Kent农场和谷仓。我看着，沉默地走动着，眼泪混合着灰烬的刺痛。我冷硬地凝视着，感知着，呼吸着死亡的恶臭。

刚过了几天而已。一切都按我的要求未被碰触。我想来亲眼看看这些人能做出些什么来。我想看看这些年的苦涩造就出了什么。恨意里永远都生长不出美好的东西。现在我把自己的恨意丢在了身后，然后深深喘了口气。

我爬进加长车，离开废墟。

我茫然地握紧那只裹着手套的手，沉迷在皮革发出的咯吱声里。加长车停在三号工厂外半英外的一个地方。为了这次的特殊任务，我召集来的秘密特种兵，他们把指挥总部设在了这里。他们只知道有一伙恐怖分子占领了工厂。从我们呆的地方，我可以看到他们已经开始用炸弹炸建筑物了，浓烟熏出了藏在里面的男男女女。

我的手机响了。

“总统先生。目标已被找到。正在被送往指定地点的途中。”

“很好，你知道下一步该怎么办。”我再次握起拳。最甜美的胜利马上就要来临了。

“他们已全部被俘。”我微笑着走出加长车。三名特勤人员围在我四周，我快步向正等着我的军用吉普。就在我要上车时，一辆救护车开了过来。我转身离开吉普车，跑向救护车。我无视追着我跑的特勤们。不安地打开救护车的后门爬进去。

“你们帮不了他。”我说道，把一名医生推到旁边。躺在我面前人体一动不动，让我倒抽了一口冷气。“你们统统给我滚出去。叫Hope过来。”他们立刻地从命。等到只剩下我和他独处的时，我才敢低下头看向那张饱受折磨的憔悴脸庞。

“为什么你还没开始恢复？”我低声说着。靠过去，伸出自己的真手，抚摸着我宿敌的脸颊。“上帝，Clark，他们就对你做了什么？”超人的身体看上去就像被折磨鞭打了无数次。每块骨头像都断了一样，胸膛手臂和脸颊满是淤青。带着那么多干涸的血迹——我几乎都认不出来他了。

Clark抬起手，虚弱地抓住我的手腕。

“Clark。我来了。你现在安全了。为什么你还在疼？你不是应该已经开始恢复了吗？我知道他们用了陨石让你虚弱，但它们都已经被拿走了呀。”

Clark摇摇头，用眼睛看了看救护车的某个角落。在那里有一抹幽冥鬼火般的绿光。我眯起眼，抓起那块石头，暴力地踢开车厢后门。

“是谁把这东西放在他身边的？”知道不应该在人多的地方表现得情绪化，但我真的很生气——我想杀了他们所有人。

没人出声。都惊掉了下巴，我跳下救护车，把那枚石头塞进一个士兵的手里。“这样石头，每一块都要被收集起来送去正义联盟，让他们看着怎么处理合适。你明白了吗？”那名士兵点点头，赶快离开我的怒气范围。

我走开打电话给Mercy。我给她执行死刑的命令。我微笑着把手机放回大衣口袋。

Clark走下救护车，走到我身边站定，这时我正走向吉普车。他已经完全恢复了。他的皮肤上虽然还有干涸的血迹，但当他走在我身旁的时就像神邸一般。第一次，我意识到他还光着身子。我从吉普车上拽下一条军毯递给他。他围在腰上。

“你应该去机场。到空军一号上等我。”我没看他。我不想看他。我怕Clark会劝我不要这样做。

“停止吧，Lex。”Clark居然敢伸出手碰我的手臂。特勤们立刻要阻止，但我挥手要他们退后。我转过身抬头看着Clark。上帝，他的眼睛——它们如此冰冷，毫无生气。

“总统Luthor。”我提醒他道。

“为什么？总统先生？你为什么要这样做？”

我微笑着，低头看着Clark赤裸的胸口。“还记得吗？我曾说过我会付出一切代价去保护我的朋友。”

Clark眯起眼。“我们已经很多年都不是朋友了。”

我用我的真手贴着Clark的脸颊。我从来不用自己的真手去碰触任何人。“我们一直都是朋友，Clark。我只是在等你回家而已。”我轻轻地微笑着，Clark点点头。“去吧。我不想你因为这事呆在这里。”

“我到飞机上等你。”Clark转身，我朝两名特勤做手势要他们跟上他。他们开走了一辆吉普，因为救护车已经没用了。

我爬上吉普，上将Harris立刻开始向我报告最新进展。所有的恐怖分子都已被俘，大多数都已被杀死。Lana和她的亲信被关押在建筑里的一个经理办公室里。我要把她留到最后，虽然她并不是领头者。

几分钟后，我脚踩着旧工厂的瓦砾碎石。工厂几乎完全被毁。但我并不在乎，自从多年前关掉工厂，从Dad手中接过LuthorCrop那天开始我就没再在乎过这地方。

但现在对此我并不想多想。我只想去思考那些我必须做的事。

Hope紧跟在我身后。我能闻到空气里飘散着火药味，能感觉到爆炸带来的震颤感；能听到那些狂热分子的哭喊声。这里就是一切变革的起始之地。我能感觉到。从今天开始，我的人生将变得不同以往。

我微笑着，抬起手凑到鼻孔边吸入皮革的味道，遮盖住死亡的恶臭。毁灭紧跟在我身边，而我所能看到的只有胜利。我告诉过他们不用留下活口的。我大笑着。他们完美地执行了命令里的每一个字。政权力量是不可阻挡的激流。

“上帝，我爱这工作。”我不经意地说道。Hope上前一步，为我打开门。我深吸了口气。“求你，Clark，别听。你不需要这个。”我低语道。

没人听得见，但我希望该听的人听见。“别恨我。”

调整好自己，我跟着Hope走进那个小房间。五个身着黑衣的人已经就位，端着荷枪实弹的AK 47。我扫了Lana和另外两个人一眼。他们坐在木头椅子里，全身脏乱不堪。我一进房间，黑衣小队的队长立刻上前报告。

“此区域已被完全控制，总统先生。”

我抬起手示意他安静，然后慢慢在房间里四下走动着。这里还是变了点样。四下的迹象表明他们曾把这里当做基地用过一段时间。我从大衣口袋里掏出正在震动的手机。

是从空军一号打来的。是Clark吗？“是我，”我对着电话沉声说道，心却提到了嗓子眼。

“Lex，”Clark哑着嗓音。上帝，这声音简直就像天籁之音，可以抚慰人心，正是现在我所急需的。

“是我。”

“我能……我能喝这瓶威士忌吗？”

我吐出一口气，差点哈哈大笑。他不是打电话来劝阻我的。“上帝，可以，你当然可以喝。你可以喝任何你想喝的东西。你何以得到任何你想要的东西……”我放低声音。“为了你我愿意做任何事，Clark。”

“Okay。”Clark长长喘了口气，我战栗了一下，我想到了这呼吸声里所隐含的力量。

转头看着这次运动的带头者。“我现在得去完成我的工作了。”

“那好，等会见。”就这样，我们挂断了电话。这是……怎么说来着？是许可了？授权了？Clark这是在告诉我无论我采取什么行动他都不介意吗？这念头让我动摇。

故意很缓慢，我要让他们等着看我做些什么。我要让他们觉得煎熬。我要让他们恐惧我。

我把手机放回大衣口袋里，转身漫不经心地打量着这个房间。我假装对远处的墙壁很有兴趣，它看起来好像一拳就能打穿。

“阁下，要采取哪种……”

我抬起手示意。“Hope。”那女人走上前。坐着的人瑟缩了一下。Lana却没有。她表现得很从容。

我掏出另一只手套戴在我的真手上。“你，”我指着一名士兵，对方立刻上前一步。“给她一把枪，最好是不会被追查到的。”

那名士兵给了Hope一把九毫米口径的格洛克。Hope熟练地检查了一下手枪，我走到离那些恐怖分子尽可能的远的地方，但还是在房间里。两名士兵走过来，站到我两侧。进了这房间后第一次，我正眼看向Lana和她的党羽。我对他们冷酷地微笑着。

“Lang，Jackson去哪儿了？”

起初，她似乎并不想回答。“你已经看到我们是怎么对叛徒的了。”最后她说道。

“下面，你我之间好像还是有点问题。我知道你是不会说的。”我耸耸肩。“没关系，我并不在乎。” 摇摇头，撇撇嘴，我示意Hope上前。“你还是没能从你父母死亡的阴影里走出来，是吧？”我坏笑着说道。

“他们的死都是因为他。”她顽固地说道。我能想象得出在她脑子一定里像念咒语一样在不断地重复这句话。对此我毫不怀疑。

“我觉得要是我也会怀恨在心的。（但）他救了你的命那么多次；为什么你要这样对待他？”

“他是你的敌人。为什么你还要花心思救他？”Lana尖声反驳道。她的声音永远都像尖锐的碎玻璃。我恨透了她。

我转过头面对着她。她看上去筋疲力尽，表情愤怒。其他人甚至都不敢正视我。

“很享受把他切开？在一边看着，等着看他会不会死？”我轻轻地说道。Lana没有别开眼睛，都这样了还要负隅顽抗到底。

贱女人。

“你永远也得逞不了。”另一人说道。

我笑了。“哇哦。每个人都跟我这样说，但是，我总会得逞。”我两眼放光，然后看了眼腕表。“看时间，我现在得走了。Clark正等着我呢。”看了眼Hope，然后我转身离开，知道我再也不会见到这些人了；除非是在噩梦里。

“他是自作自受。”Lana喘着粗气说道。

我笑笑。“你才是自作自受的那个。”这么多年了还要我再说多少次？

“Lex，”Lana喊道。我停下脚步，但是并没回头。

“总统Luthor。”我的声音很紧绷。

“我切开他的时，他喊的是你的名字。”

我不用看也知道她在笑。我露出笑容。她只是让事情变得更简单了而已。“他会在白宫里喊我的名字，在我占有他的时候。”我说道。保持着得意的笑容，我走出去房间，门在身后关上。我听见了低低的砰砰声和不容错认的倒地声。我闭上眼，假装自己身在他处，不在这里。

几分钟后，我坐在驶向空军一号的吉普车里。所有的证据都被烧成了灰烬。Martin坐在我身边，一张接一张地把照片摆到我面前。每张照片我都是只看一眼就别开视线。都是Clark被人用各种方式活体解剖的照片。有一张里，Lana正用一把巨大的齿刀插进他胸口里。恨意冻结了她脸。Clark泪眼迷离的表情像刀一样插进我心里。

我抬手示意不要再继续展示这些照片了。“统统都烧掉。”我紧皱着眉头沉吟道。“我忘了问，她的党羽里还有活口吗？”

“没有，先生。他们全体拒捕。”翻译过来就是：我的人只好开枪杀人。

“他们烧毁了Kent农场。”他陷入沉默。

我得知道到底发生了什么。我示意Martin继续。“Kent夫妇被困在里面。当时他们还活着。”

我试着不要去想象Martha和Jonathan被活活烧死的画面。因为恨意被烧死。没有人该如此死去。

“他们让Clark看着。”

惊喘一声。我不知道还有这事。我的眼睛在刺痛着。“记者招待会都安排好了吗？”

“是的，总统先生。下了飞机您就可以直接过去。”

我摇摇头。我还需要些时间。上帝，我从来也没需要时间过。

“烧掉所有的照片。我需要Clark保持……理智。现在还有这种可能吗？”电话里Clark声音听上去很迷茫。我讨厌这样，非常讨厌。

今天第一次，我才意识到我自己也被吓坏了，但我不能惊慌失措。我必须打起精神。Clark需要我变得强大起来。

“我来了，Clark。”我轻声低语着。

“先生，”Martin说。“正义联盟已经从南美的战斗中撤回来了。他们说他们会非常乐意销毁那些氪……氪——”

“氪石，叫氪石。很好，这样Clark大概可以少一样担心的东西了。”该死的贱女人。她把让Clark保有人性温暖的东西都夺走了。

“是的，先生。他们说应该不会有问题。您需要我去告诉我们的人留下一些氪石以防万一吗？”

“不用。”我大声说道，比我想得还要刺耳很多。“不用。他……只是不用。都拿去吧。”我垮下肩膀。上帝，我太累了。从Clark失踪之后我就没睡过觉了。

车停下了。我还沉浸在思绪里，没意识到我们已经到了。

“我们到了，先生。”我跳下车，没等保镖们跟上来。我一步两级台阶走进机舱。没法及时走过去，我就从其他人身边硬挤过去——我的眼睛聚焦在机舱里面的男人身上。Clark浑身清爽，穿着黑西装，配着挺直的白衬衫，没有打领带。一手端着酒杯，看到我走过去的时无力地微笑着。

“总统先生。”他低声说道。Clark的身体看起来很好，就像什么事都没发生过一样。没有伤口，没有淤痕，什么都没有，外表上没有一丝伤痕。但他的眼睛却诉说着完全相反的故事。

“Lex就是给你叫的，Clark。”我坐到他对面。Martin坐到前面去了，假装没看见我们俩。“怎么样……我是说。我。上帝，Clark。我才刚听说……”Clark别开眼，咬紧牙。“我很遗憾。”我多想伸出手去摸一下（他）。我从没觉得如此无助过。

“我没地方可去了。”Clark轻声说道。

“你可以和我呆在一起。我有一间很大的房子，还有全世界最好的保安系统。”我想笑笑，但却做不到。Clark就像死了一样。我低头发现Clark的手指握着我的人工仿生手。

“我……我……我不想一个人呆着。”

我握紧他的手，靠过去些。“Clark。我说的话是认真的——为了你愿意做任何事。”Clark看着我的眼睛。我几乎又看到了多年前在Smallville遇见的那个男孩。“任何事。”我再次强调。我们的眼神相互锁定。我想读懂他。我精于此道，但他的眼睛……就像死了一样。

“不得不做让你的那些事，我很抱歉。”Clark说着，放下酒杯。他也靠过来，抱住我。“永远和我在一起。”他贴着我的脖子低喃道。

我甚至还没想清楚自己同意的是什么就点头了。咳嗽一声，我退开身。

“Okay，但现在我们还有些难题要解决。我会尽最大努力处理好一切。”Clark只是点点头，眼神变得深远飘渺。“Martin，”我叫我的新闻发言人过来。他坐到Clark身边的座椅里。

“我们已经和正义联盟谈过了，先生。他们中的两人会到华盛顿与我们会面。”

“很好。我们要找到一个办法纠正恐怖分子曝光出去的事。Clark Kent不是超人，我要证明这一点。”我靠进座椅里。

“先生？”Martin看上去闷闷不乐，但我知道这人能处理好我丢给他的任何差事。毕竟，因为这我才给了他这份工作。

“我要发布一个声明。你能电话联系到Lois Lane吗？应该可以联系到她的。”Martin立刻开始拨号。Lois Lane两个月前在一个著名电视节目里找到了一份工作，那时候很明显到处都找不到她的搭档。随着Lana的爆料流言满天飞，但Lois一直对她的朋友Clark保持忠诚，一次又一次地坚称Clark只是申请了无薪长假，并且他也不是著名的英雄超人。这样让事情变得容易了很多。能更容易地做到我需要做的事。

“先生，她现在正在线上。”

我咳嗽一声，从Martin手里接过电话。Clark只是看着窗外的云层。他似乎一点也没注意到身边发生的事。我瞪了Martin一眼，因为我发现这人居然正在盯着Clark看。Martin立刻移开视线，这让我确定他的脖子不会被人扭断。

“Lois，很高兴你能在百忙中为我抽出时间。”

“总统先生，愿为您效劳。我听说您找到（have）了超人。”Lois有一点好，她从不吞吞吐吐。

我咯咯笑着，看见Clark转过头开始注意了。他大概也能听见她说的话。

“是的。超人已经被重新找回来了。他会在白宫的记者招待会上和我们见面。”

“我们，总统先生？”

“是的。星球日报的记者Clark Kent先生也我一起同行。他也被恐怖分子劫持了。他们还是不愿相信——即使看到他们是两个完全独立的个体之后——Kent先生不是超人。”我感觉到一只手滑进我真手里，我安慰地握紧那只手。

“总统先生，如果他们已经亲眼看到超人和Clark Kent共处一室，那么他们为什么还要谋杀Kent夫妇？”Clark握紧我的手，我用力地吞咽一下。

“他们是恐怖分子呀，Lane小姐。我并没有机会问问他们为什么这样做。”也许要被全国几百万民众看着，但我希望这诡计会奏效。

“他们有活口的吗？”

“我得把这问题留到记者会上回答。”

“总统先生，代表全美国人民，我想感谢你操劳费心地把我们的英雄带回到我们身边。”我看着Clark的眼睛。听到Lois的声音，它们变得明亮了一点点。

“我觉得那是我的职责所在，Lane小姐。记者招待会时见。”我把电话递给Martin，示意他离开。我注意到Clark还握着我的手。

“谢谢。”Clark低声说道。

我靠近，望着那双翡翠色的眼眸。

“Clark，正义联盟会派人过来假扮超人。除了站在我身边之外，你什么都不用做。我会处理好一切。”我轻轻地微笑着，抚摸着Clark的手心。Clark低头看着那只手，眼神迷茫。“这样可以吗？”我轻声问道。

“可以。”他似乎在思考着什么。“你到底为什么要这样做，Lex？这次不说谎，这里就你和我。”Clark的眼睛一眨不眨地望着我。

我咬着嘴唇，反复吞咽了几下。“我这样做是因为我爱你，Clark。我一直都爱你。”我的心跳加速，恐惧上升到了极限。这是坦白灵魂的时刻，我觉得像被人看进了骨头里。比我想象得要难受许多许多倍。我并没期望着会有所回报。我知道自己也许永远也得不到任何回馈。这是我在信任上所跨出的最大一步。我已经孤单一人地度过了半生时间。我是第一个没有第一夫人的美国总统。也许这情况没必要永远保持下去。

“我知道，Lex。”Clark说道，露出了一个微笑。

我应该想到会被Clark发觉的。在这些年之后，看着这男人依旧很难感觉到他特殊之处。

我笑着，伸出手抚着他的脸颊。

“谁会来假扮我，我是说假扮超人？”

我耸耸肩膀。“蝙蝠侠才不会说。”

“你有和蝙蝠侠谈过话？”

“是Martin谈的。他是上帝的恩赐，是有史以来最会编故事的人。”

Clark皱起眉。

“怎么了？”惶恐感再次袭向我。Clark眼中的神色和过去无数次对阵时的表情重叠在一起。

“你过去做了那么多事，Lex。”

“过去就过去了，对吗？从今天开始我们要铸造一段新的命运。”我强调地捏捏Clark的手，紧张地吞咽了一下。我的心跳剧烈，我觉得心脏就要爆掉了。

“你的心跳加快了。从飞机起飞之后就有点快。还有什么事是你要告诉我的吗？”Clark开始慢慢变回以前的他，但痛苦依旧萦绕在他眼睛里。

我一直都怕他会拒绝我，但我从没说过。说出某种恐惧就意味着那恐惧会控制住我。

“说实话，Clark，过去几个月里发生了太多的事，我没法全部都记住。”我用另一只手揉着太阳穴，窝进座椅里。“也许Martin可以满足你。”

“很抱歉我错过了你的就职舞会。”

我笑着叹息一声。“那是很久之前的事了。而且，那时你还恨着我。”无言的沉默降临到我们中间，有那么一段时间我们只是那样无言地坐着。“你还是吗？我是说还恨我吗？”

Clark摇摇头。

“看来你果然是超人。”我不经意地说道。

Clark点点头，低头看着他的手——那只手还握着我的手。“你知道多久了？”

“从Lana把录像带寄给媒体那天开始。”我的上唇抽动了一下。

Clark靠过来舔了下我的嘴。这动作把我吓得立刻坐直了身体。“该死的，为什么要这样？”我发现Martin正眯着眼往这边偷看着。

“保证可以听到真话。”

“你永远都不会停止让我惊奇，Kent。你知道我第一次发现时有多气你吗？正义联盟不愿意去证实，但我知道如果Lana想……well，她就会成为你第一愿意坦白的人。”

我靠在椅背上猛捶座位扶手。我生气极了，但知道自己不想表现出来。我知道自己要惨败了。看到Clark脸上的有趣表情就知道自己败了。“看来我的确不值得被人信任。”我低声说道。

“Lex，你不是要整个航程都气呼呼的吧。”

“我不要吗？”

“不要。”Clark摇着头说道。

“总统先生，副总统Ross来电。”

我从Martin手里接过电话改为免提模式。“Pete，什么事？”

“是真的吗，Lex？你找到Clark了？”我打量着Clark。

“还有超人，”我说道。“他们俩都很好。我们应该会在……”我看见Martin竖起两根手指。“两小时后到达。”我对着Martin比口型‘真的？’。看向Clark。“你想和Clark聊聊吗？他就在这儿。”

“当然。Clark，我很高兴你一切平安。”Pete Ross模式化地说道。

“谢谢。我猜我是信错了人。”Clark望着我这样说道。

“那么，等下白宫见。一切都已准备就绪。总统先生。祝您旅途平安。”挂机，我把电话还给Martin。

“Clark，去睡一下。”

“我不睡觉了，Lex。我已经五年没睡过觉了。我甚至不需要吃东西。”Clark看起来很怀念。

“那么，”挑起一道眉毛，我说道。“今晚晚餐我请（你）吃牛排。”我微笑着用手指摩擦着Clark的膝盖。Clark抿着嘴笑了，随后闭起眼睛。

两个小时后，我把他摇醒。我们走出飞机，有许多记者正等着我们。我完全无视他们。此时此刻，他们对我来说毫无意义。我唯一在意的只有Clark。

我放缓步伐，等着特勤人员跟上来。我看见了Clark的眼神。那眼神里充满胆怯与恐惧，我下意识的颤抖了一下。上帝，我愿意做任何事来结束他的痛苦。

一只手拉住我的手肘，我低头看到Clark把我当成救命索一样紧紧拉住。如果是在其他任何时候，这一幕都会成为我生命里最美妙的胜利，但此时此刻，胜利却让人觉得空洞虚伪。这样的胜利我既不想要也不在乎。

“我非得这样做吗，Lex？”Clark的声音就像被扼住了一样。上帝，他们对他造成了无法修复的伤害。痛苦撕扯着我的灵魂。

摆摆头示意，特勤人员立刻紧紧围住我们，隔绝掉所有的外界视线。我们被团团保护在中间。我拉起Clark的手，温柔地摩擦着他的手心。

“我发誓不会让你发生任何事的。除了感谢我的人救了你之外，你什么都不用说。如果你不想开口，甚至连这些话你都不用说。”我知道这样问Clark是种冒险，但我必须冒这个险。

Clark只是握紧我的手，对我笑笑。他深呼吸了一下，点点头，然后向前方看去。他眯起眼。我认识这个表情，它来自我们的Smallville岁月。

“怎么了？”我问道。

“Lois来了。”

X视线果然派的上用场。已经不是第一次了。我发现自己有些妒忌Clark。

“让你烦心了吗？我知道你们曾经有过一段。”

“是的，但还没开始前就已经结束了。毕竟，她终究无法与某人相匹敌。”Clark微笑地望着我。我露齿一笑，极力忍住不要露出得意的表情。

我们在飞机外停下脚步，等着记者们发问。他们都听见超人要着陆了。肯定，所有的眼睛都转向天空，等着看熟悉的红蓝身影。

几秒钟后，超人站到我身边。真不是一般的相像。如果不是知道真相，我会觉得自己又被骗了。

“总统先生。”超人说道，声音模仿得精准到位。他伸出一只手。我握住那只手，稳稳地晃了两下。“如果迟到了，我表示歉意。我一直在我的堡垒里恢复身体。”

“你一如既往的准时，外星人。”我控制不住自己。与他靠近让我汗毛倒立全身戒备。我知道那不是他，但他的形象唤醒了我以往的紧张感。

超人上前一步与Clark握手。我抽空瞟了眼那群记者，立刻就锁定了Lois的位置。她的表情很不开心。

超人刚走到讲演台后站定，一团红色突然创进入众人的视线，最后变成了闪电侠。他站到超人左边。片刻后，神奇女侠落到超人右边。

把所有反对我的超级英雄都弄到了这里来的胜利感让我想发笑。我的本性想享受这种胜利，但我只是看着Clark，发现那些念头就都消失不见了。现在我属于他了，他也属于我了。我已经打赢了这场长久的战争，虽然付出了巨大的代价。

我小心地守着Clark，记者们开始举手提问，问题逐一被回答。神奇女侠和闪电侠都保持着完美的姿势，一眼都没有看Clark和我。等一切结束后，我和Clark一起离开。我们两人被特勤人员前呼后拥地保护起来。我如释重负地喘了口气。

我侧身进入加长车，坐到Clark身边。他看来很疲惫。回白宫的路上没人说话。我利用这段时间思考着下一步行动。

“Lex，”Clark突然说。我把注意力从不断消失的风景转移到旁边的男人身上，把脑袋里的想法推到一边。他拉起我放在皮座椅上的手。“我，”Clark咬了下嘴唇，低下头。我握紧他的手，鼓励他说出那些话。“她真的很恨我。”Clark最终说道，声音很小。

“她从未从她父母的死亡阴影里走出来。”我叹息一声说道。“这种情感负担会扭曲掉一个人。”

“那的确是我的错。”

“不是！不许这么想！你当时只是个孩子。你控制不了所发生的事。而且，即使你的太空船没有带来陨石，也会有类似的事发生。况且你的飞船已经降落在了离Smallville商业区很远的地方。”

“但是如果……”

我用那只手把Clark拽到眼前。“Clark，看着我。”屏住呼吸；我等着Clark服从。现在所有人都服从我，他也不会例外。

用了几分钟，Clark终于抬起头看着我，睫毛上沾满了眼泪。他什么时候开始哭的？

“不。我不会让你相信从她嘴里散播出来的毒。永远都不会，你听见了吗？”

“我会相信你告诉我的一切，Lex。”他是一只破碎的贝壳。

我恼怒地叹了口气。“Clark。我要你……”

“好。”

“不是。你没听我把话说完。我要你呆在白宫里。把身体恢复好。我可以给你你需要的一切。让我好好照顾你吧。”

“你为什么要这样做？我们当了那么久的敌人。怎么可能……我从没想过你会原谅我。”

他说的很对。Luthor的字典里没有‘原谅’二字。我比Lana怀恨在心的时间还要长，但曾经，在很久之前，我最好的朋友曾教过我人生里有比骄傲和深恨更重要的东西。

“我猜我已经变了。”我耸耸肩。“你为什么要跟我回来？你为什么不回那个在北极圈里的东西里去？”

Clark转开头。“也许我已经厌倦了争斗，也许向你赔罪会是个开始。某些更美好的事情的开端。”

我摩擦着Clark手腕内侧的动脉点。“你的整个身体都是……？”我立刻低声说道，改变了话题。我低头看着Clark的大腿，舔舔嘴唇。

Clark突然笑了，点点头。“Yeah，我看起来完全是人类的样子。”他深深地望进我眼里。“全部都是。”

“Well，”我把领导拽松。“这里突然有点热。”

Clark再次咯咯地笑了，伸出一只大手捧起我的脸。比普通人的触摸更炙热，我差点被电得跳了起来。

“Lex，我真是信错了人。你知道，从我们初次相遇开始我就想告诉你的。只是……太危险了。”

听到这话我皱起眉。

Clark靠过来，用拇指抚摸着我的嘴唇。“不是为了我自己，是为了爸爸和妈妈。”说道收养他的人类夫妇，Clark的声音骤然嘶哑。

“他们怕会有人来把我从他们身边夺走。”我点点头，贴向那温柔的爱抚。Clark的手抚摸过我的脸颊，向上轻轻抚过我光裸的头皮。

“你呢，你也——全身都是？”

我微笑着，抬头看着Clark的眼睛。“是的，”我及时低声说道，Clark的嘴覆盖住了我的嘴。闭上眼，我在初吻里沉吟着。我可以假装这是一个完整的Clark，不是一只比以为任何时候都脆弱的破碎贝壳。他的嘴唇柔软温暖，这吻如此的美妙绝伦，就像皮肤相触的低语。我想要更多，但我不允许自己去祈求。但现在并没关系——我们还有整整一生的时间。

Clark退开身时，我立刻把他拉回来，贴近了，向他展示什么叫真正的亲吻。

“Lex，”Clark低喃着。

我睁开眼睛，舔着嘴唇回味着他的味道。我看着Clark眼神跟着我舌头的动作。我呻吟着靠上去。现在我不想冒险说话。此刻无法用言语表达我的感受。

“我很想你。我很想念当你朋友的感觉。”Clark的眼睛闪着泪光。“我很抱歉。”

“那都是过去了，Clark。不用再回忆那些了，除非你需要谈谈。我就在这里，会倾听你需要说的每一句话。”

“这不会有损你的名誉吗？”

“什么，是和你在一起吗？”

“是的，想想看，我写了那么多关于LexCorp和你竞选活动的尖刻文章。”

我看向窗外。我需要在好好想想，要在我的生活里给Clark找到个合适的位置。“如果我给你一份工作呢？首席讲演稿撰写人怎么样？”我坏笑道。

“你不是已经有了一个讲演稿撰写人吗？”

我笑着抬起手抚着Clark的手臂。“虽然如此，但在语言方面你更出色。”

Clark摇摇头。“我不能。那样看起来不好。”

“我不在乎。反正我是这个国家历史上最受欢迎的总统。我觉得自己也许有些太遥不可及了。”

“特别是现在你还让超人站到了你身边。”他平静地说道。

“大概是把。”我露出个温柔的微笑。加长车停下时我转头看到了特勤人员。白宫就在我们眼前。

我们到家了。

 

\-------------------分割线------------------

Clark睡在我床上。几乎每晚都辗转反侧，然后尖叫着醒来。我搂着他，听他抽泣着讲他父母的事。我抹去他脸上泛滥的泪水，然后整夜整夜地守着他。

\--------------------分割线------------------

我们肩并肩站在一起，带着长大成人的哀伤。棺材是空的——只是一个谎言。根本没有要被埋葬的尸体，但Clark需要这个。他需要继续活下去，我会付出一切帮助他。

我一动不动，双手交握在身前。Clark站在我身边，围绕在我们周围的都是社区里的人。有成百上千的人，我毫不怀疑他们都是Kent夫妇的朋友。Smallville失去的不只是两个居民而已，它失去了它的核心。

我试图屏蔽掉萦绕在我心头的眼泪和哀伤，知道自己会轻易屈辱于它们。刚开始时觉得自己居然会变得如此多愁善感所带来的震撼感正在消退中。我已融入其中，现在我到这里来是为了放下过往。

孩提时关于梦想的记忆正在我们周围死去。我可以看到Lana的墓碑就在两块墓地外。真的很讽刺，此刻我的思想却无法视而不见。

感觉到一只手放到了我的肩膀上。我抬头看进淡漠干涸的眼，它们属于这世间最强大的人。

“都结束了。”Clark说道。他们把棺材放进坟坑里。“谢谢你所做的一切。”

我抬头望着他的眼睛。他们恢复了一点往昔的活力，但那死寂与哀伤要完全褪去还需要很长一段时间。

我拉起他的手。“我们回家吧。”我低声说着。

 

The End


End file.
